Morfina - OS DraMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Hermione Potter está hundida en las drogas, su hermano la obliga a ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación. Draco Malfoy tiene claro cual es su trabajo, pero al ver a su ex compañera del instituto tan débil, no podrá evitar tratar de ayudarla. - Inspirada por la canción Morphine de Michael Jackson


La primera vez que Hermione recordaba haber probado las drogas, fue la noche de la graduación del instituto, había usado éxtasis que Ginny le ofreció, con el fin de sentirse libre y se más feliz.

A la mañana siguiente se vio en la cama de un borrachísimo Draco Malfoy. Sí, perdió su virginidad con el ser que más detestaba porque decía ser correcto durante la secundaria y ahora le demostró que nadie en el mundo era correcto. Mucho menos ella.

Siempre tenía pesadillas con aquel día, con el idiota correcto y se hizo adicta a una droga en particular; Morfina.

Diez años después estaba siendo arrastrada por su estúpido hermano mellizo a una clínica de desintoxicación, era feliz con las drogas, no quería dejarlas y el intentarlo la sumiría en el síndrome de abstinencia. Un dolor al que su hermano la estaba condenando, claro que en más de una ocasión intentó ser libre, pero los temblores, las náuseas y el dolor no eran acompañantes, prefería la somnolencia.

— Harry sabes que no funcionará. — Hermione se cruzó de brazos en el asiento del copiloto. — lárgate con tu estúpida novia y déjame en paz.

él le dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero no le gritaría, conocía a Hermione como la palma de su mano, ella buscaba provocarle. — Ahora entiendo por qué sigues soltera.

Hermione roló los ojos. — Soy una famosa actriz de Hollywood, no tengo tiempo para estupideces como el amor.

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada incrédula, ¿cuándo había cambiado tanto su hermana? Ahora que se daba el tiempo de pensarlo, ella empezó con aquel comportamiento tras la graduación de la preparatoria — Pero sí tienes tiempo para las drogas.

— es mil veces mejor que estar en la cama con algún idiota. — Hermione metió la mano en su bolso de cuero. Sacó una botella con agua y un frasco de pastillas. — esto me mantiene bien.

Tomó las pastillas, sabía que su mellizo estaba a punto de explotar, pero el se mantuvo sereno mientras la arrastraba a la clínica.

— Pansy está embarazada y quiero que tú seas la madrina. — no la miró, solo conducía.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada. — Busca a alguien que no sea una mala influencia, hermano. Tú sabes bien que lo primero que le ofrecería a tu bebé sería algo un coctel de demerol o heroína antes que una mamila o un libro.

— Por eso vas a ingresar a la clínica de desintoxicación por seis meses y si aún no te recuperas autorizaré que estés internada por nueve meses. — Harry notó la horrorizada expresión de su hermana, así que con los controles aseguró que la puerta del copiloto estuviera asegurada. Lo último que necesitaba es que ella saltase por la ventana y resultara lastimada para recibir otro tipo de drogas.

— Así me encierren 10 años lo primero que haré al salir será inyectarme heroína y morfina. — le sonrió con suficiencia. — No tengo intención de dejarlas.

— Por eso, estarás en la clínica de un ex compañero y amigo nuestro. — Harry le regresó una adorable sonrisa.

— ¡Detén el coche! — Gritó Hermione, pero Harry la ignoró. —¡¿me estás jodiendo?! ¡Eres un idiota Hermano!

— Draco te ayudará. — Trató de sonar sereno ya le estaba impacientando la conducta de su hermana. — es un buen médico que...

— Me importa una mierda si ha estudiado en Harvard o en el mismísimo infierno. — Hermione negó con la cabeza. — jamás dejaré que ese imbécil me ponga una mano encima. Antes prefiero morir intoxicada o de un paro cardíaco.

—¿por qué lo odias? — Harry trató de tomarle la mano, pero Hermione le dio un zarpazo que le dejó sangrando la mano. — Dime.

— No es asunto tuyo, quiero irme. — Hermione empezó a tomar las pastillas con el agua. Pero Harry frenó el coche, algo que hizo que ella las escupiera. — Maldición, prefiero estar muerta. Odio al estúpido hombre que se cree correcto. Odio que, según tú, trates de salvarme, me jodes la vida, hermano.

Harry volvió a conducir. — Te dejaré ahí, vendré por ti en seis meses. Estarás limpia...

— no quiero salir de las drogas. — Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Si Robert Downey Jr salió, tú también puedes. — Dicho eso la llevó al vestíbulo.

Ahora Hermione se veía más relajada, las drogas habían empezado a hacer efecto. Vio como las enfermeras la llevaron, la alejaron de la libertad, se dejó hacer y deshacer.

Más tarde estuvo encerrada en una habitación, vomitando y llorando de dolor, el primer paso para ser libre de drogas era sobrevivir al síndrome de abstinencia y eso requería sufrir todo aquel caos.

En su mente sólo estaba el idiota de Malfoy, lo odiaba, él la había orillado a sumergirse en ese mundo, se adormeció así misma, quería olvidar aquella noche. Por qué Draco la había tomado desesperadamente, así estuviera drogada, fue muy doloroso y traumático.

Cuando pasó aquel proceso Draco se acercó a la actriz y sabía que aquella adicción era su culpa, Hermione Potter estaba hundida, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más que ayudarla o intentarlo al menos.

— Hermione... — La mujer le miró con odio genuino. — Siento mucho lo que sucedió...

— cállate, no tienes derecho a decir nada... Solo cúrame y déjame en paz.— ella solo negó con la cabeza.

No volvió a hablar con ella, porque ahora estaba perdido, se sentía el adolescente enamorado de la chica popular. La veía caminar por los jardines con otros pacientes y era una gran mujer al verla departiendo tan animadamente con otra actriz. Lástima que le hirió las alas. Lástima que no podía olvidarla y se odiaba a su mismo por haberla tomado sin preguntarle si era virgen o no, supuso que no... maldita equivocación y borrachera, no pudo pensar con claridad y cuando pretendió remediar el daño fue descomunalmente tarde.

— Si pudieras conseguir un par de cigarrillos puedo considerar dejar que me folles otra vez. — se burló Hermione cuando se le acercó. — ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? Puedes tocarlo todo lo que quieras... Pero cuando me tengas sabrás que te repudio con el alma y mi cuerpo.

— siempre tan atrevida... Eres buena actriz. — respondió Draco, fijando su mirada en otros pacientes.

— en estos tres meses he aprendido a esperar... Me gusta el demerol, cuando salga será lo primero que tome. — respondió con indiferencia mientras veía la mirada frustrada de su médico. — Te odio tanto.

Si ella no quería salir de las drogas que sentido tenía retenerla en la clínica. Oh claro, su amistad con Harry Potter y el no poder decir que él tenía la culpa de esa adicción.

— Malfoy, quiero tocarte. — esas palabras dejaron a Draco en blanco cuando Hermione ingresó a su despacho, solo traía puesta una bata blanca.

Draco seguía recargado en su sillón se cuero, una relación más que paciente - doctor no era correcta y menos con aquella adicción que tenía, pero esa paciente lo traía loco desde hace años. — Vete. — dijo, era un ruego más que una orden.

— Te odio porque eres correcto, te odio por lo que pasó esa noche, pero deseo que vuelva a ocurrir. Eres el único que puede curarme, en estos meses he llegado a la conclusión de que te necesito, soy la víctima que necesita a su captor— Se acercó a Draco, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, lo besó y joven doctor perdió lo último de su cordura.

— Sigues gustándome, Hermione — Le susurró contra los labios.

— Bueno, espero que sepas consentirme — La actriz se retiró la bata y dejó que él besara sus pechos con devoción y fervor. Algo en ella le hacía desearlo... Estocolmo tal vez.

Cuando aquellos seis meses acabaron Harry Potter se dirigió a aquel lugar donde había dejado a su hermana, pero al llegar no había rastro de ella o de Draco.

— ¿huyeron? — preguntó Pansy cuando su marido le contó lo ocurrido. — ¿la dejaste y huyeron hace una semana?

— Creo que Hermione necesitaba de Draco, siempre ha estado algo loca, pero creo que él la cuidará bien. — Harry se encogió de hombros

— La dejaste con Draco... ¿en la clínica de Draco? — Pansy estaba enojada por que para ella era obvia la situación que su marido ignoraba. — Draco ama a Hermione y hará lo que sea para complacerla...

Draco Malfoy creyó que la había curado, pero en realidad había sido arrastrado por ella al infierno de las drogas.

Las noticias de los tabloides decían que Hermione Potter y su novio Draco Malfoy habían fallecido tras estrellarse contra un camión durante la noche.

Pero la realidad es que fingió todo aquello para salir del mundo de Hollywood, ahora vivía con Draco, lejos, claro que consumía de vez en cuando, pero a escondidas de él... Era feliz llevándolo a su infierno personal, una venganza dulce y pasional.

— serás mío siempre... Malfoy...

— Siempre... — susurraba él cada que Hermione lo besaba y hundía en la pasión. Estaba drogado por esa mujer, era adicto a ella. Confiaba ciegamente en ella.

* * *

****No estoy romantizando la situación, solo escribo lo que vino a mi mente cuando estaba en la universidad en las clases de la asignatura "Conductas Adictivas"****

****Es claro que ese tipo de relación es toxica. Muy pocos pacientes logran salir del todo y logran mantenerse limpios sin ninguna recaída.****

****Con este relato lo único que quiero es evidenciar las situaciones que pueden parecernos tontas porque conocemos los efectos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el tabaco y alcohol también son drogas sociales, que en exceso son dañinas y no todos pueden manejarlas sin quedar enganchados.****


End file.
